Randy and Jason Sklar
Farrell Randal "Randy" Sklar and Jason Nathan Sklar (both born January 12, 1972), professionally known as the Sklar Brothers, are American identical twin comedians and sportscasters. They formerly hosted the show Cheap Seats on ESPN Classic, which came to an end on November 19, 2006, after four seasons. Life and career Randy and Jason grew up in suburban St. Louis. They went to the University of Michigan, where they joined the Alpha Epsilon Pi fraternity. While enrolled, they decided to pursue a career in comedy. In 1994, they moved to New York where they developed their comedy style at stand-up comedy clubs. In the summer of 1997, Jason and Randy starred in and wrote for MTV's sitcom/sketch/standup program Apt 2F. It was their first television work. The show lasted one season. The Sklar brothers have also appeared in television shows such as "CSI" "Comedy Bang Bang" "Mighty Med" "Childrens Hospital" Law & Order, Becker, Providence, The Oblongs (as conjoined twin brothers Biff and Chip Oblong), Entourage, Grey's Anatomy (as conjoined twin brothers Peter and Jake Weitzman), Curb Your Enthusiasm (Jason only), and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (as dance marathon DJs on the episode "The Gang Dances Their Asses Off"). The Sklars have appeared in the films My Baby's Daddy, Bubble Boy, Wild Hogs, and The Comebacks. The brothers were pit reporters on Comedy Central's Battlebots. Randy appeared on an episode of Take Home Chef, where his wife and chef Curtis Stone surprised him with a gourmet dinner of Beef Wellington. They have appeared numerous times on Chelsea Lately. They have appeared on Comedy Central's "@midnight" They produced and starred in a special that ran on ESPN 2 called, "Utilityman: The Quest for Cooperstown" a lighthearted yet somewhat serious attempt to get seminal utility baseball player for the St. Louis Cardinals in the 1980s, Jose Oquendo into the Baseball Hall of fame in Cooperstown. Randy has appeared numerous times on the Forum on "Jim Rome is Burning" on ESPN and "Rome" on CBS Sports They appear monthly on "Rome on Showtime" in a segment called Sklarred for Life. They appeared in the 2008 Microsoft Film: VoIP As You Are:The Legend of Dan Wilson. They regularly fill in as guest hosts for Jim Rome on his National and North American syndicated radio show formerly on Premiere Radio, currently on CBS Radio. They participated regularly on NPR's southern California affiliate, KPCC's The Madeleine Brand Show as Sports Correspondents. They produced two Sports Pilots called "Sklar Talk" for NPR's, KPCC, that both aired in 2011. The Sklars are also frequent guests on the podcasts Never Not Funny and World Football Daily. They have also appeared on "AST Radio", "Jordan, Jesse GO!" and Battleship Pretension, "WTF with Marc Maron", "You Made it Weird", and "Professor Blastoff". They were featured in the Troma production Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV as Jason Gonzales and Randy Diaz, a pair of Tromaville Anchormen. Randy and Jason are featured in an ad campaign by running shoe and apparel company Brooks. In August 2010, they made a cameo appearance in The Legend of Neil web comedy, season 3 episode 3, depicting two football-loving 'Armos' statues. In 2012, the twins began to appear in what would become a series of commercials for Time Warner Cable. In February 2014, The brothers recorded their first one hour stand up special at the Majestic Theater in Madison, Wisconsin. The special then premiered on Netflix on April 25, 2014 and the CD/DVD dropped on iTunes on Tuesday April 29, 2014. The brothers uniquely framed their special as if it were an NFL playoff game with Rich Eisen leading a roundtable discussion of the brother's comedy on an NFL Network set, along with future Hall of Fame Defensive Lineman, Dwight Freeney, NY Giant Defensive Back, Terrell Thomas and actor and former Georgia Bulldog football player, Omar Dorsey. In addition the ubiquitous sideline reporter, Bonnie Bernstein makes a cameo, interviewing the brothers pre and post show. The stand up special features a pre game breakdown by this crew, a halftime report and a post game wrap up. The Stand Up Special titled, "What Are We Talking About" will be available on Netflix instant streaming for three years after the April 25, 2014 premiere. Category:Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Males Category:Minor Cast